Going Stellar
by Bellas2silly
Summary: I finally decided I wanted to put my OC character in the GOTG movie. It's going to be the same plot, just with my OC in it. To know more info about Stellar, read my other fanfic: What's a Stripper? This is rated T for language and sexual suggestions and what not. Might change rating to M later, it depends really. I hope you guys like it.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I think I've waited long enough! I'm going to write a fanfic of the actual GOTG movie with my OC Stellar in it! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! Here's the prologue. I'm gonna keep it short, just show how Peter and Stellar came to be 'siblings'. Enjoy!_

* * *

I looked at the strangers with frightened eyes. I didn't know what they wanted, why they were here. I was fine being alone, I was always alone.

_What did they want with me?_

"Please...just go away. I wanna go home." I whimpered.

"Aw, look. The little one is crying..." A man began whistling and a very sharp arrow starts hovering in the air.

It's aimed directly at me and I back up against the wall with tears streaming down my face.

"Tell us where the good stuff is and we'll leave yah be." The blue man said.

"But there is no good stuff! There is nothing of value here!" I cried.

Before the man could whistle again a young boy with pale-ish skin runs over and blocks me from him.

"Get outta my way, boy! Or you'll be next!" The blue man yells at the boy in rage.

"You can't just kill her, Yondu! She's just a kid! She doesn't know anything!" The boy argued.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll be sure that you'll regret it." Yondu hissed.

"Does she actually look like she's _lying_ to you? Look at her, Yondu. She's fucking crying for god's sake." The boy glared at him. "Just let her go."

"Why do you wanna save her? She'd be dead within two weeks. This planet's dyin' anyway. Might as well put her out of her misery." Yondu grinned evilly.

_What did he mean by that? Was he going to hurt me?!_

"You can't just kill innocent people." The boy told him.

"Watch me." Yondu tried pushing the boy away, but the boy beat him to the punch and shoved Yondu hard.

"Don't kill her! She doesn't know any better!" The boy yelled.

"Well what do yah wanna do with her then? She ain't stayin' with us. That'll be another mouth to feed." Yondu rolled his eyes.

"You won't have to worry about her...**I'll** take care of her." The boy stood tall.

Yondu paused and stared at the boy.

"Fine...she'll be your responsibility though, kid. Ya'll make sure she don't bother me. Got it?" Yondu folded his arms and glared down at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah...got it." He replied.

Yondu nodded and walked away with his crew following him.

"Does...does this mean I can go home?" I timidly spoke up.

The boy turned around and looked at me in surprise, like he almost forgot I was even here.

"No...you can't stay there. Yondu was gonna do a quick search of the planet for anything valuable before it died out. The planet is dying...you can't be there or you'll die with it." The boy explained.

I gasped and looked out the window of the structure we were on.

"I need to get off of this flying building."

"You mean spaceship?" The boy stared at me in confusion.

I nodded as I began searching for an exit.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You can't stay on this planet! You'll die!"

I whirled around to look at the boy.

"There's something I need before I decide to go with you. My home...can you take me there real quick?" I blushed.

"Sure..."

* * *

"So what's a spaceship? And where else would we go to? How come I've never seen you or your friends before?"

"**STOP!** Look, one question at a time, okay?" The boy sighed in frustration.

I nodded and stared at my feet. The boy's glare softened and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry...it's just...never mind. So are you really saying you've never met anyone before?" He asked changing the subject.

I nodded again in reply.

"You've never seen another person before?" He gave me a look of disbelief.

"I thought they would appear similar to me, but I was wrong. You have pale skin..." I replied.

"I'm from Earth. That's what people on my old home planet looked like..." The boy told me.

"Ee-arth?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn...you really don't know much do you?" The boy gave me a sad look.

We finally reached an old broken down structure. A building in which I called home. I ran inside with the boy following me and I went over to my box and grabbed tiny scraps of cloth I would wear.

"We may go now." I smiled at him.

"Wait...are those your clothes? Their like rags! You can't wear those! They'll barely cover you!" The boy protested. "You'll be freezing!"

"Well...these are the only things I own..." I mumbled softly.

The boy's shoulders slumped and he gave me another sad look.

"Sorry...look...how about I get you new clothes when we leave?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Like the ones you wear?" I smiled brightly.

"Sure...if you want." He shrugged.

* * *

I held onto the boy for dear life as the spaceship shook. I glanced out of the window and saw that my home was growing smaller until we were out in what the boy referred to as 'space'. I was beyond scared, but I was also very excited. For the first time in my life, I realized that I was no longer alone.

"What is that sound, boy?!" I searched the boy.

"_Boy?_ My name's Peter..." He chuckled.

"That person Yondu called you boy. I thought that was your name. I apologize." I blushed.

"Well my full name's Peter Jason Quill. What's yours anyway?" Peter folded his arms and stared at me again.

"I...I don't have a name..." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

Peter gave me a look of pity before replacing his frown with a small smile.

"Can I call you Stellar? It sounds cool..." He suggested.

"Stellar Jason Quill? I like it." I nodded in approval.

"No, you can't just take my middle and last name. How about just Stellar Quill? Since I'm in charge of you...you might as well be considered my sibling right?"

"Sib-ling?"

"It means like a brother or a sister. How about it?" Peter held out his hand.

I stared at his hand before hesitantly putting my hand in his. Peter then shook our hands together.

"Well it's official. I have a little sister." Peter smiled. "I've always wanted one."

* * *

_I know the prologue is really short and I know that I hate short chapters along with most people, but I'm eager to get this thing going! The official first chapter will come soon, so don't worry! It might be a while because I literally just started school and I'll be busy and shit, but I'll try updating as soon as possible. And don't worry, I'll make the official first chapter longer. With that said: We are Groot._


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is guys! The first chapter of the GOTG movie with my OC in it! I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this chapter!

* * *

"Peter? What are we doing here on Morag?" I yawned.

"We're gonna go get something valuable. You comin' with?" Peter grabbed his gear and put it on.

"Sure." I hesitantly replied.

_Something tells me he has some hidden motives. I mean where were Yondu and the others?_

Peter smiled and grabbed my hand as he led me off the ship. We walked throughout the abandoned planet taking in the horrible sights. It reminded me so much of where I used to live before Peter and the ravagers had found me. Peter pulled out a device which scanned the area and soon enough there was a hologram of what the planet was like with life on it before. I watched in amazement and stared at the little holographic girl playing with her pet and hugging it. Soon enough, Peter turned off the device after figuring out where we were. He got out his orange head phones and began to get out another pair just for me and plugged it into his walkman. As the beginning of Come & Get Your Love began we swung our hips to the beat and began our little dance.

**HEEEEeeeey! **

I smiled and sang the back up parts.

**(HEEeeeey!)**

**What's the matter with your head? yeaaaaah...**

**Heeeey! (heeeeey!) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?**

**And-a ooh-ooooooohh. Heeeeey! (heeeeey!) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it! Come on and find it! Heeeelll, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine! And you look so divine!**

Peter found some lizard looking creatures coming towards us and I smirked knowingly at him as we kicked some out of the way rather roughly. The first one that jumped in front of us, Peter grabbed and began using the lizard like a microphone. We both began lip-syncing together right on cue with the chorus.

**Come and get your loooooove!**

**Come and get your loooooove!**

**Come and get your loooooove!**

**Come and get your loooooove!**

Peter chucked the lizard far away from us and wrapped his arms around my waist as he used his little 'rocket boots' as I liked to call them, to get us over on the other side of a small cliff.

**Come and get your love, come and get your love**

**Come and get your love, now!**

**Come and get your love, come and get your love**

**Come and get your love, now!**

**Come and get your love, come and get your love**

**Come and get your love, now!**

**Come and get your love, come and get your love**

**Come and get your love, now!**

Peter turned off his walkman and I unplugged my headphones and put them away in my pocket as Peter grabbed his pair of headphones and just let them hang around his neck. Peter used a device to unlock a huge door and soon enough we entered the room. I kept getting a bad feeling in the pit of stomach as I stared at a silver orb in the middle of the room hovering in a bright light.

_That...looks almost familiar to me. There was something inside of this orb right?_

The orb looked really pretty as it was shining in the light, but I knew better than to go over and touch it without Peter's permission. Peter was more experienced at this type of thing than I was even after living together for over twenty years. Peter grabbed the orb and began to pocket it, but then we heard footsteps and soon enough we were surrounded by strangers with guns. All I could think about was the term, "_Stranger danger_" that Peter had once told me about.

"DROP IT! DROP IT NOW!"

People began barging in the room and surrounded Peter and I.

"Yeah man! Hey! It's cool!" Peter dropped the silver orb.

I slowly raised my hands up and followed Peter's lead again.

"Who are you and how do you know about the orb?!" The leader of the group glared at us.

"I'm Peter Quill and we don't know anything about it! We're just junkers man! Take it easy!"

The leader stared into my eyes and he almost looked surprised for some reason, but then shook his head and aimed his gun at me.

"And who is she?" He asked.

"I'm...Stellar. Stellar Quill." I answered as calmly as possible.

"Ronan will want to question you! You do not look like junkers." The man gave us a look of suspicion.

"Quit poking me with that, ninja turtle!" Peter hissed at the henchman behind us. "Look, we'll just go and be on our way!"

"Come with us or we'll use force!"

"Hey man, wait! There's another name you might know me by." Peter stalled. "...Starlord." He smirked.

"..._who?_" The leader gave Peter a look of confusion.

"Starlord, man...legendary outlaw? Oh forget this..." Peter threw something at the henchmen behind us which resulted in killing them before blasting the leader with his guns.

Peter grabbed the orb and my hand pulling me along. Before we knew it we were running for our lives. I grabbed my guns from my belt and began using them at the other henchmen waiting near our ship as Peter threw another device that made them incapable of doing anything, but be stuck together. I held onto Peter as we made a jump for the ship and thankfully got on safely. Peter didn't hesitate to take us out of there.

* * *

I glared at Peter after he ended his call with Yondu. I was also angry that he forgot another woman was on this ship, a woman he had sexual interactions with. The fact that he also put her in danger was really what made me angry. He was so far being irresponsible and I knew he was always like this, but this time, it seemed like he had other motives. I felt like he was hiding something from me. After several moments of awkward silence, I finally began yelling angrily at Peter. Something I normally never do unless the situation is bad, and right now, it was.

"PETER! Why were there people trying to kill us?!" I yelled at him. "What's so important about this orb?! Why does Yondu want to kill us too?!" I cried. "If you even think about lying to me, I will do so many unspeakable things to you." I threatened.

Peter sighed and sat down beside me.

"I just decided I was done following Yondu. We're on our own now, okay?" Peter put his hand on top of mine. "As for the orb, it's my way of getting us a fresh start. I hear that it's worth a lot of cash."

I nodded slowly trying to take this all in.

"You didn't have to take this orb...we could've figured something out. But who were those other people? Why did they want to kill us?" I asked worriedly.

"Whoever they were sent by, they wanted this and they wanted it **badly**. " Peter held up the orb. "And they must really be desperate to kill us in order to get the orb. I'm gonna sell it on Xandar and then this will all be over, alright? It'll be like this never happened."

_There's probably so much more to the orb than we realize..._

Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a small hug.

"Peter...I have a feeling that the worse is about to begin...and it won't end. I have a bad feeling about this orb. Yondu really wants it...and so do those other people...and they won't stop at anything to get it." I mumbled.

I felt Peter tense up against me, but he didn't say anything about it in return.

* * *

As we landed on Xandar, Bereet gathered her clothes and began leaving the Milano. I decided to escort her out and made sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"Your brother is despicable. Why are you even with him still? You could do so much better, honey." Bereet told me.

I froze and gave Bereet a look of sadness.

"Peter may be a lot of things, but despicable is not one of them." I defended Peter.

"Are you kidding? He sometimes treats _you_ like garbage. He treated **me** like garbage that's for sure! You could have a better life than this, but you're stuck with this loser and picking up after him. Why do you put up with it?" The girl looked at me in disbelief.

There were so many horrible things I wanted to shout at Bereet, but what was the point really? I knew I'd never see her again.

"There's much more to Peter than you realize, Bereet. I'm sorry that you can't see that...it was sorta nice getting to know you for what little time we were around each other." I mumbled. "I'm also sorry if Peter treated you badly. He's really kind and sweet once you get to know him."

Bereet rolled her eyes as she stormed off into the city. I sighed sadly and bumped into Peter as he walked out of the ship.

"Hey. You alright? Bereet didn't do anything did she?" Peter asked.

"She's the thirtieth woman that you've had sexual interactions with that asks me why I still put up with you." I replied.

Peter sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Listen, things will be different after I sell this stupid thing. I mean, we'll need to find another way to make cash, but it's better than being with Yondu right?" He smiled.

I nodded and tried not thinking about the past. Yondu wasn't exactly the best father figure in the world, not like he was much to Peter either. He treated me much better than the other ravagers, but Peter was really the one who raised me. Yondu didn't even want anything to do with me. We had some moments where he was actually a decent person, but that was about it.

"Just wait here and we'll be gone in no time alright?"

Peter and I stood outside of a shop that we usually went to with Yondu. I watched as Peter walked in and the doors slide shut. I went over to the railing and looked down at the fountain. I smiled as I saw a little girl throw a coin into a fountain, but what surprised me and made my smile grew larger was when I saw a familiar looking raccoon and tree like creature. They were looking at that device that locates criminals.

_Was that Rocket and Groot?!_

Before I had a chance to grab their attention I noticed a green woman staring at me from behind while eating a piece of fruit nonchalantly. She gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

_Was she waiting for Peter and I? Oh god...I hope she's not an ex-girlfriend._

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

The green skinned woman shrugged before smiling at me.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She asked.

"Call it instinct or intuition. I can tell you want something from me...or my brother. You're not an ex-girlfriend of Peter's are you?" I replied timidly.

The woman seemed amused by my shy behavior. In a minute, Peter was kicked out of the shop looking angry and frustrated with the orb still in his hand. I saw the green skinned woman glance over a Peter with interest, particularly at the orb in interest. That's when I grew really worried and got the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_This woman must want the orb._

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Oh you have no idea. I was gonna get some cash, but he backed out of the freaking deal." Peter huffed. "Ah well...guess I'll go sell this somewhere else." Peter kept tossing and catching the orb in his hand.

Her eyes shifted towards me, the orb, and then Peter.

_OH CRAP!_

"PETER LOOK OUT!"

I ran over to Peter to try and defend him, but the green skinned lady beat me to the punch and attacked Peter to get the orb. Soon she was running away. It was like a big game of '_chase the orb_'. I tackled the green lady and held my laser gun to the back of her head.

"I don't want to hurt you, Miss. Just tell me who you are and why you want the orb." I said almost pleadingly.

My gun was knocked out of my hand as the woman got out of my hold and punched me in the face. She went back to chasing Peter and fighting over the orb.

"SHIT!" I hissed in pain as I held my face.

I grew angry, something that rarely happened.

_This lady was going down. _=_=

"Get her, Groot!"

Before I could chase said lady and help Peter, I was being lifted into the air by none other than Groot.

"Groot?!" I looked at him in shock.

_What the hell is he doing?! I need to help Peter!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Didn't we meet you before? What the hell?" Rocket looked at me in shock as well. "Stellar right?"

I nodded in reply.

"Can you please put me down, Groot?" I asked nicely. "I have to go help my brother."

Groot put me down on the ground and Rocket glared at him.

"You can't just let her get away! She's got a bounty on her head! We need her!"

I froze and looked back at Rocket.

"What do you mean a _bounty?_" I mumbled.

Rocket seemed suspicious and raised up a gun at me thinking I was up to something. A flash of guilt ran across his face, before it was replaced with anger.

"You've got a bounty on yah, toots. If I turn you over to Yandu and those ravagers, Groot and I here get paid. We're also after someone else, so don't worry. I'll let you relax and stay here with Groot while I go get him. Don't do anything stupid. I really don't want to hurt you, sweetheart." Rocket told me. "Groot, make sure she don't go anywhere! Got it?!"

Groot nodded.

_Wait...Yondu?! He put a bounty on Peter and I for that orb?!_

"Rocket wait!" I tried to go after him, but Groot held me back. "Groot! Let go! I need to help Peter! He's in danger!"

"I am Groot." He replied.

"Groot, I know that you're just doing your job, but if you think I'm going to stand by and watch my brother possibly be killed by some crazy lady, then you're wrong. Let me go. **NOW**." I glared back at Groot.

Groot looked sad, but finally released me. I tried locating Peter and finally found him. He was rolling on the ground with the green lady as they fought over the orb. Citizens started running away when Rocket and Groot came into the picture trying to stuff Peter in a bag, while he was fighting for his life and the orb.

"PETER!"

I ran as fast as I possibly could and tackled the green woman again.

"This is getting really annoying, girl." She growled at me.

"Well if you stopped attacking my brother, this wouldn't be happening!" I snapped back at her.

The woman and I fought each other and soon enough Groot grabbed her and tried putting her in the bag. Gamora began chopping off his arms in rage. I almost felt bad for Groot with the look of sadness on his face. I saw Peter come out of the sack and taser the woman which knocked her out cold. Rocket smirked as Peter tried running with the orb and aimed his gun at Peter

_NO!_

"I live for the simple things in life. Like how much this is gonna hurt." He grinned and pulled the trigger.

I was relieved to find that the blast that hit Peter only shocked him.

"Yeah, ride it out, buddy." Rocket snickered.

"Why would you hurt my brother?!" I glared at Rocket.

"Wait..._**that's**_ your brother?" Rocket asked in surprise.

Before I could hit Rocket we were all frozen and being lifted into the air by a suspension-beam .

"Put down your weapon or we'll shoot!" A Nova Corps officer yelled.

"Ah crap..." Rocket grumbled and dropped his gun.

_Well...this is great..._

* * *

_I'm sorry if this is a little short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Let me know what you think! And don't worry! There will be some Rocket and Stellar fluff later!_ :D


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I saw some reviews that said that I should be more detailed with Stellar and her appearance. I didn't do that for this chapter, so I'll try to remember that when writing the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy! I had so much fun writing this chapter! _XD_ I love Rocket so much!_

* * *

The ride was just awkward and tense. I didn't even want to speak, but apparently Rocket had other plans. He didn't even seem at all bothered by going to prison. I, however, was terrified to go to prison after the things Peter had told me.

_It's just not a good place to go..._

"So Stellar...it's pretty damn funny bumpin' into you again." Rocket spoke up.

I glanced up and noticed Rocket staring at me. He could tell I was scared and offered me a small smile.

"Wait a minute..._how_ do you know my sister?" Peter glared at Rocket.

"Funny you should mention that..." Rocket smirked. "We actually met her on Xandar. I just wish our second encounter was a little different." Rocket's smile faltered slightly.

"What the hell?! Stellar? Why didn't you tell me about these guys?!" Peter gave me a look of disbelief.

"I did tell you about them actually..._you_ didn't believe me." I mumbled softly.

Peter stopped yelling when he noticed I was shaking.

"Hey...it'll be alright...we'll be fine." Peter held my hand.

"Yeah, we'll protect yah, sweetheart." Rocket chuckled.

I gave Rocket a small smile before leaning my head on Peter's shoulder. I glanced over at the green lady who had not said a word this entire time.

_Let the fun begin..._

* * *

"Get in the line-up!" A guard yelled at me.

My legs were shaking uncontrollably, but I managed to do as the rude guard had demanded. I stepped onto the small platform and looked back at Peter through the door who was next in line. He nodded at me as if telling me I was going to be okay.

_I highly doubt that though..._

I looked through the holographic screen and stared at the officer's that claimed they were going to look through my records.

"Well this is weird...it says there's no known record of a Stellar Quill here. Or anywhere..." An officer stared at me in confusion.

I saw Rocket look at me from behind Peter. He looked pretty surprised.

"What the hell? That can't be right...she has to be in the system somewhere..." The other officer argued.

"I've already checked. There's nothing on this girl, the scanners can't pick up anything either."

* * *

"They call the Kyln the stomach of the prison system. No matter how good you are goin' in, you come out _pretty freakin' bad._ But hey! That's not **my** problem!" Rocket chuckled. "I ain't gonna be here long! I've escaped _**22**_ prisons, this one's no different. You're just lucky the broad showed up, otherwise me an' Groot would be collectin' that bounty right now on you and your sister and you'd both be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

I felt slightly betrayed as Rocket said this. Even though we rarely knew each other, I still considered him to be a friend.

"You would turn me in for money?" I gave Rocket a sad look.

_I thought we were friends..._

"Oh don't give me that sad face, _you're_ the one with a bounty on yah. You must have done something stupid with your dumbass brother here." Rocket grumbled.

"She **didn't** do anything." Peter glared at Rocket. "Yondu probably wanted her to get to me. And you know what? A lot of people have been trying to kill me and I'm not about to be taken out by a _tree_ and a _talking raccoon._"

"Halt!" The guard said.

We all stopped and Rocket looked confused yet angry at the same time.

"Wait. What's a raccoon?" Rocket didn't know whether Peter was insulting him or not.

"It's what you are, stupid!" Peter snapped.

"Ain't no thing like me, _except_ me!" Rocket simply replied.

After the guard typed in a passcode on the wristband device on his arm, the door opened and we began walking again.

"So this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, arc of the covenant, maltese falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Peter asked Gamora.

Apparently Gamora is the daughter of this Thanos guy. And Thanos is really bad news from what Rocket said...

"I have no words for an honor-less thief." Gamora calmly replied from the front.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket glared at her. Gamora seemed surprised before he continued. "Yeah, I know who you are, anyone who's anyone knows who _you_ are."

"Yeah we know who you are." Peter chimed in. "...who is she?" He turned to look back at me.

"Her name is Gamora I think." I replied.

"I am Groot." Groot added.

"You said that already." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan. I was _betraying_ him...I had an agreement to sell it to a third party." Gamora spoke up.

_Really now? And she couldn't have told us this from the beginning? But then again...it wasn't really our business anyway._

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"That's as fascinating as the first _89 times_ you've said that. What is with _giving tree_ over here?" Peter grumbled.

I pinched Peter's butt from behind and glared at him for being rude to Groot. He sighed in reply and just continued walking.

"Well he don't know talkin' good like me and you. So his vocabulistics are limited to _'I'_ and _'Am'_ and _'Groot'_. _Exclussively_ in that order." Rocket told Peter.

A particular noise caught my attention and saw in one of the open cells beside us, familiar music coming from inside. A guard was going through our belongings and was currently listening to Peter's walkman.

"Peter, no!" I tried stopping Peter.

My eyes widened when Peter stormed inside and began yelling at the guard before the door closed.

"HEY! YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! THOSE BELONG IN IMPOUND AND THAT PLAYER BELONGS TO **_ME!_**" Peter hollered at the guard.

The guard smirked before tasing Peter. He fell to his knees and glared up at the guard.

"Hooked On A Feeling! Blue Swede! ! 1979! That song belongs to _**me!**_" Peter yelled furiously.

The guard began tasering Peter and his body shook violently on the floor.

"Peter!" I cried.

I stepped forward and before I could do anything, a guard yanked me back by my hair and threw me to the floor.

"You stay back!" He ordered.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off of her!" Rocket growled at him.

The guard held up his taser and gave Rocket a look of warning. Rocket glared at the guard in front of us, but fell silent. Rocket then came over to me and helped me up to stand.

"Um...thank you..." I gave Rocket a look of surprise.

"Listen...I'm sorry about before. But it's just business..." Rocket said.

I sighed sadly and nodded in understanding.

_So he's still turning me and Peter over to Yondu huh? Great..._

* * *

"Take your clothes off." The guard pushed me into a room.

"W- -what?" I stuttered.

I felt my face heat up.

"Take your clothes off, so we can hose you down." The guard clarified.

I nodded and turned around and began stripping down until I was in my underwear.

"Is this alright?"

This guard seemed more understanding, sympathetic even and just gave a simple nod in reply. After being 'hosed' down by orange fluid and cleaned off, I was pushed into a room with Peter and Rocket who were also getting changed. A guard at the door tossed me some clothes before winking at me. I blushed as Peter glared at the guard and pulled me away from him.

"They didn't touch you did they?" Peter asked.

"Umm...I don't think they did. Unless you count them holding me down while they sprayed me with that orange stuff. I wouldn't hold still..." I felt my face burning.

Peter pulled me in for a hug.

"Get dressed, I don't trust any of these assholes." Peter said.

I smiled at Peter and put on the yellow clothes that were given to me.

* * *

After everyone was dressed we were led to where the other prisoners were in this place. Everyone was shouting and screaming to the point where I couldn't even hear myself think. At first I thought everyone was yelling at me, but then I realized they were all shouting threats at Gamora. Death threats might I add. I turned around and looked at her in pity and in confusion.

_Why did these people want to kill Gamora? I didn't like Gamora, but I didn't want to __**kill**__ her._

"Like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here lost families because of Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day tops." Rocket told us.

"The guards will protect her right?" Peter asked.

_And why was he now all concerned about Gamora? He was almost killed by her!_

"They're only here to keep us from escaping. They don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket scoffed.

"Whatever nightmare the future holds are _dreams_ compared to what's behind me." Gamora said.

I stared at Gamora in sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Gamora glanced at me in surprise, but kept silent.

I stopped walking after bumping into a huge-blue-monster-man-thing.

_What the hell kind of species is he?_

"I'm gonna slather you up in jelly." He grinned seductively at me and ran a hand down my face.

_AAAAAAAAH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!_

I tried my hardest not to shiver in disgust and beat him to a pulp. Before things got even worse and before Peter could run over to help me, Groot shoved his fingers up the man's nose and lifted him into the air. He struggled and screamed in pain. I looked at Groot in shock because I don't think I've **ever** seen him hurt anyone. Everyone in the prison suddenly fell silent and looked shocked.

"Alright, let's make something clear!" Rocket shouted. "These two here are **our** booty!" Rocket pointed at Peter and then smacked my butt in emphasis to 'booty'. "You wanna get to them, you go through us! Or more accurately, We. Go. Through. _You!_" Rocket hollered.

Groot dropped the man and he began crying on the floor like a little baby. Groot and Rocket stepped over him and continued walking away. Peter came over and grabbed my hand.

"We're with them."

And with that we both followed Rocket and Groot.

* * *

"W- -why did you do that?" I blushed.

"Well you're my booty. I think we've established that." Rocket teased. "It was so that those losers would back off. You're fresh meat here and you're even lucky I went to help you!" Rocket then snapped.

"Fresh meat?" I looked at him in confusion.

"You're new here! Come on! Fresh meat? Get it?" Rocket then sighed in frustration.

I nodded and looked away from Rocket.

"So how have you and Groot been since we last saw each other?" I asked.

Rocket seemed surprised at the sudden question.

"It's been fine...a few problems here and there, but fine. It's ironic that the second time we see each other, I'm collectin' a bounty on yah." He smirked.

"It is ironic isn't it?" I smiled.

"Damn straight it is. Listen, I don't want you near any of those sons of bitches. You only stay with me or Groot alright? I know Peter's your brother, but stick with us. So far, Peter's only put yah in danger. You wouldn't even _be_ here in prison if it weren't his selfish ass." Rocket then grew serious.

_He's angry at Peter? Why's Rocket talking like this?_

"Peter's my brother though." I pouted.

"I know! _WOULD YOU JUST- -_" Rocket took in a deep breath before sighing in frustration. "Just listen alright? You're a sweet girl, Stellar. And I know you care about Peter, but the way he just got you involved in all of this, with _Ronan_ of all people, it doesn't sit right with me. You get what I mean?" Rocket managed to calm down. "Because of Peter, Ronan won't stop at anything to get that orb. He's gonna kill yah, Stellar. He knows who you and your brother are."

"Peter saved my life, he's the reason I'm still alive. I made the decision to go with him when he wanted to get that orb! I'll remain by his side until the day I die!" I glared at Rocket. "He cares about me and always will!"

I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I can't believe Rocket would such things about Peter. Peter may have made stupid decisions in the past, but he's not that much of a selfish person!

"If he _really_ cared about you, you wouldn't be stuck in a prison!" Rocket snapped.

"So what are you saying?! That Peter doesn't love me?! I'm his sister! He would never intentionally do anything to hurt me!" I gave him the death glare.

"Maybe not _intentionally_, toots! But honestly, I think that your so called _'brother' _is a selfish prick! In the end, he does things that only benefit him!" He shouted.

"You're such a hypocrite! You only do things that benefit you as well! You're still going to turn me and my brother over to Yondu for money. If we even get out of here that is! You're not any better! Peter's an honorable man! You just don't see him the way I do!" I cried.

Rocket fell silent and only glared at me. After a few minutes his glare softened.

"Hey...look...I'm sorry alright? I don't say it often, so **don't** make me repeat myself." He grumbled. "I guess you were right...I have no saying in your life anyhow. I just...I like you alright? You're probably one of the only people I've met that doesn't treat me like garbage. And as for your brother, I shouldn't have said those things, so...yeah." Rocket turned away.

"...I'm sorry too." I mumbled softly.

"We cool?" Rocket held out his hand.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"For the record though, I was serious about staying with either me or Groot. Those guys out there are vicious and cold. They probably haven't been with a woman for a long time. I just want you to be careful and listen to me about this, alright?" Rocket stood up and began walking out of the room.

I nodded and followed Rocket out of the room.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! It's okay if you didn't! Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more funny than depressing like in this chapter. Let me know what you think, but pleeeeaaassse be nice. I'd do the same for you! Until next time,_

_PEACE SUCKAS! __**WE ARE GROOT!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The prison break was one of my favorite parts of the movie! I love Rocket being so trigger happy and Groot being adorable as usual! I tried making this chapter longer! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been hours since I had last spoken to Peter, each minute was torture. I loved Peter so much and the fact that Rocket wouldn't even let me out of his sight, wouldn't let me go see him, was just annoying. Peter wasn't bad, everyone only saw the bad qualities in Peter. Peter was such a good man in so many ways. I don't even care about the orb anymore, all I care about is Peter's well being.

_Peter is the only family I have..._

"Come on, sweetheart. Time for bed." Rocket grabbed my hand and began leading me away.

I looked at the other prisoners. They were just going to sleep on the floor together?

_That's weird...but then again, it's not like all the prisoners have beds..._

Peter followed us to find a spot to sleep at. Luckily, I had found the perfect spot to sleep at. Groot sat down on said spot and got comfortable as his limbs began to grow and shift into a bush of some kind for Rocket and I to lay on.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled warmly at me.

"Aw, Groot, you didn't have to do that..." I blushed.

"I am _Groot_." He nodded.

"Well thank you..." I giggled.

I sat in Groot's lap and tried getting into a comfortable position on him. Soon enough Rocket climbed on and laid down right on top of me.

"Might as well get comfortable, sweetheart. You know, since we _all_ have to share." Rocket smirked.

I shrugged and let Rocket curl up on top of me. He almost looked cute when he wasn't shouting insults at everyone. I tried thinking that I was anywhere else, but the fact that I was still in this prison terrified me. I felt myself trembling as I started fearing the worst. I just wanted to hold Peter's hand and hug him, he would always comfort me. I didn't know what made me do it, but I slowly put my hand on Rocket's head and started to pet him trying to do something that would take my mind off of everything that was happening.

_Sweet lordie, his fur is so soft... _O-O

Rocket tensed up and looked at me suspiciously.

"Sorry...I didn't hurt you did I?" I gave him a look of concern.

"Nah...just confused as to why you were pettin' me..." Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"I just felt like it. Is that okay?" My voice shook.

"Hey...you'll be alright. Just relax okay?" Rocket mumbled. "You go ahead and do what you gotta do to calm down..."

Rocket closed his eyes and snuggled up against my stomach as I began to softly pet his head again.

"Mmmmmmmm...that feels nice..." He hummed softly.

I smiled and felt my eyes closing. In seconds we all fell asleep.

* * *

"Whazzup?" Rocket sat up groggily.

The fur on the left side of his face was sticking out in odd directions and he quickly fixed his hair as he started to wake up. Rocket noticed Peter walk out of the room in a hurry and he grew worried right away. He glanced down at Stellar who was still sound asleep and he wanted to keep it that way. If she got worked up over her dumbass brother, he was gonna lose it. In a way he almost pitied Stellar having to put up with Peter's shenanigins and bullshit all the time. She acted like a worried mother when it came to Peter and he had only been around the two 'siblings' for a little over 24 hours. Rocket snapped out of it and focused back on the task at hand and that was to keep Peter and Stellar safe. Stellar was good to sleep with Groot, which only left Peter to take care of. Rocket needed those two alive to get his money. As soon as they escaped from this hell hole, it was time to collect the bounty on Stellar and Peter.

_Well...maybe not Stellar..._

'_Let's just turn in Peter. Yondu really wants Peter more than Stellar anyway_', Rocket thought to himself.

Maybe Stellar could even join him and Groot. She shouldn't have to put up with Quill's bullshit anymore. Rocket ran to catch up with Peter and found him watching some prisoners who were about to kill Gamora. Peter looked guilty, like he wanted to save Gamora.

"Quill! Get over here! This isn't our fight!" Rocket hissed at Peter.

Peter ignored me and continued to watch this scene unfold between Gamora and the prisoners.

_Shit...don't get involved! Don't get involved!_

"Wait!" Peter stepped into the room.

"Ah crap..." Rocket grumbled.

A huge muscular man with red markings that ran all over his body glared back at Peter as he stepped into their view. He looked pissed that Peter was interrupting.

"Don't- -"

The other prisoners glare at Peter, angry that Peter showed up.

"Why are you defending her? She's a woman who tried killing you." The guy with the red tattoos grumbled.

'_I think I've heard of this guy...Drax the Destroyer right?_', Rocket thought.

"She's hardly the first woman who tried doing that, believe me..." Peter joked. "A woman stabbed me with a fork, didn't like me ditching her at sunrise." Peter showed a scar along his stomach. "A Kree woman, tried taking out my thorax- -" Peter's smile disappeared after seeing that the man was not amused. "And you don't care...the point is: she _betrayed_ Ronan, he's coming for her. That's when you..." Peter slid his finger across his neck.

"Why would I want to put my finger on his throat?" He stared at Peter in confusion.

"Huh? Oh. It's a symbol, for you cutting his neck." Peter explained.

"I wouldn't cut his neck. I would slice his head clean off." Drax told him.

"It's just a general expression for killing someone." Peter looked at the squirmish guy who stood by Drax. "You've heard of this right? This means killing- -"

The guy nodded his head frantically in agreement, but after looking back at Drax he began shaking his head instead.

'_Oh brother..._', Rocket rolled his eyes.

Eventually though, Drax released Gamora. Peter finally followed Rocket back to where most prisoner's were still sleeping.

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I heard lots of footsteps go by. After noticing Rocket was gone, I began to panic, think the worst. Because not only was Rocket gone, so was Peter. I ran out and found them coming back, only to see that Gamora was also with my two friends.

"- -I could care less what happens to you." Peter scoffed.

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora glared at Peter.

"Simple. You know where to sell my orb." Peter then saw me. "Hey...uh what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping with giving tree."

"I grew worried when I found the both of you were gone." I admitted.

"Aw, I'm really flattered, sweetheart. But you don't gotta worry about me." Rocket smirked. "Anyway, you were saying?" He referred to the conversation earlier.

"How are we going to sell the orb when _we_ and _it_ are _here_?" Gamora continued.

"My friend Rocket here has escaped 22 prisons." Peter smirked and gestured to Rocket.

"Oh yeah, we're gettin' outta here. And then _we're_ heading straight to Yondu to retrieve both your bounties." Rocket gestured to Peter and I. "Well maybe you anyway..." He smirked at Peter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peter glared at Rocket.

"Well, let's face it. Stellar don't deserve any of this and frankly, I think she might be a good addition to my little team. I have Groot, might as well add this hot babe to the list." He winked at me.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I blushed and shook my head at Rocket.

_Oh brother..._

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for that orb?" Peter turned to Gamora.

"...5 billion units." She hesitantly replied.

"What?!" Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"_Holy shit!_" Rocket exclaimed.

_Well based off of their reactions, I'm going to assume that's a lot of money..._

"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan." She said. "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us."

_Wait...she was including me? _

"Really?" I looked at Gamora with surprised eyes.

I could tell Gamora sensed how I was feeling and gave me a small smile as she nodded.

"I am Groot."

We all turned to look over at Groot through the bars of that small room we were sleeping in before. He had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Five of us." Rocket corrected before turning over to Groot. "Asleep for the danger and awake for the cash as per freaking usual." He rolled his eyes at him. "You were supposed to be watching over Stellar like Quill wanted us to you big lug."

_Wait...Peter asked them to watch over me, but I thought- -_

"What?" I gave Rocket a look of confusion.

"Oh nothin'..." Rocket smiled sheepishly.

"Peter." I turned over to glare at my brother.

"Don't be mad at me. I told them to keep you away from me. At least for now..."

"Why?" I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Because I thought you'd be safer with them..." Peter admitted. "Let's just argue about this tomorrow alright? We should get some sleep...we're gonna need it."

Peter put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye and gave me a look as if telling me to drop it. Peter then pulled me in for a small hug.

"You know I care about you a lot right?" Peter mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah...I know..." I replied.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up rather early. While Groot, Rocket, and Peter were still sleeping, I got up and decided to wander around the prison. I knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea, but I was bored and I couldn't stand being still any longer. I went into the main area of the prison, where many prisoners still lied around on the floor snoring away. There was one muscular man with red tattoos that was just sitting at one of the dining tables, however. He looked lonely and in deep thought about something.

"Hi..." I spoke up.

The man snapped out of his daze and stared at me. For a second I was regretting the decision to come over to him.

"I just noticed you sitting here alone...may I join you?" I asked politely.

The man didn't speak, didn't say a single word, but only nodded in reply.

"My name's Stellar." I held out my hand.

He stared at my hand before hesitantly holding my hand in his and shaking it.

"Drax." He mumbled.

"That's a cool name." I smiled.

"How is my name cold?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just a way of saying that you're name is neat and awesome." I explained.

"I see." He nodded in understanding. "Then your name is cool as well."

I laughed for the first time in what seemed to be forever. I had been feeling scared and sad about being here, but right now, I needed to let loose and smile.

"What is so amusing, little one?" Drax cracked a small smile.

"I was just...what you said was cute." I grinned. "I haven't laughed since I first arrived here, I've been nothing but terrified."

"I take it this is your first time being in a prison?" Drax asked.

I nodded.

"It is okay. You get used to being here...you just have to know how to take care of yourself and stand your ground." Drax told me.

"Well me and my friends don't plan on being here long..." I mumbled. My eyes widened in realization. "I- -I mean, what I meant was- -"

"I know what you meant. Your friend Peter Quill had promised me that I could stay by Gamora's side until I find Ronan. Do you plan on escaping today?" He spoke lowly.

_Wait...Peter promised him what?!_

"...yes..." I admitted. "How did you meet Peter by the way?" I questioned him.

"Last night...I was about to kill Gamora. Quill had saved her, for what reason I do not know." Drax answered. "How do you know Peter Quill?" He then asked.

"He's my brother."

Drax then grew very confused.

"How are you two related? You have blue-ish skin and purple hair. He is of Terra is he not?" Drax gave me a skeptical look.

"We're not actually blood related, but I consider him my brother. He has done so much for me...I have a lot to thank him for." I said. "I did not even have a name before I met Peter, but he gave me one." I smiled at the memory. "After the day we met, I became officially known as Stellar Quill."

Drax smiled as well, but it was a sad smile.

"I'm sorry...did I say something wrong?" My smile faded away.

"I had a family once..." He murmured softly.

After several minutes of silence, I put two and two together. Ronan must have killed his family, and he tried to seek vengeance by taking something of Ronan and Thanos': Gamora.

"I see...I'm sorry for your loss." I put my hand on top of his.

This Ronan guy seemed like bad news, but from I've heard about Thanos from the other prisoners so far, he seemed a lot more worse. What I wanted to know, was why Ronan wanted the orb.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was up and about at the prison. Before we went to get our meal, Rocket had stopped me.

"Any reason you left so early this morning, sweetheart?" Rocket gave me a look of suspicion.

"I grew bored." I replied honestly. "So I decided to explore..."

Rocket grew furious and sighed in frustration.

"I swear it's like you're askin' for trouble!" Rocket practically growled.

"Everybody was sleeping- -"

"Not everybody in this damn place sleeps! You could have gotten hurt or even worse! Do yah have a death wish or something?!" Rocket began yelling.

I wanted to shout obscenities at Rocket, but I never yelled, not really. I hated yelling, it reminded me too much of Yondu and those were some pretty awful memories.

"Please **don't** yell at me." I said calmly.

Rocket stopped and looked at me in what I thought was fear, before he shook it off and just glared at me.

"Whatever, just don't do it again, you got me?" Rocket lowered his voice.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Jeez...you're giving me that death glare. I don't know whether to be turned on or fucking scared." Rocket stared at me.

"Turned on?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Uuuuhh...forget I said anything..." Rocket chuckled nervously. "How about that weather huh?"

I smiled at Rocket and giggled at how silly he was acting. Rocket seemed less nervous as I laughed along with him and he pulled me along to find the others. Soon enough we all grabbed our meals and began heading down to eat, and discuss our plan of escape.

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket explained.

"Leave it to me." Gamora nodded.

"That dude there. I need his _prosthetic_ leg." Rocket gestured towards a prisoner with a robotic leg that walked by us.

_Wait...was he snickering? I can't tell..._

"His leg?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, god knows I don't need the rest of him. That'd be pretty fuckin' useless." Rocket said.

"Alright." Peter gave in.

"And finally on that wall back there is a black panel, blinky yellow light. You see it?"

We all looked at the black panel. It was right here, but how do we get to it without being seen?

"Yeah." I answered.

"There's a quarnerex battery behind it. Purple-ish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I **definitely** need it." Rocket informed us.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"Some of these bodies find you attractive, so maybe you can work out some kind of trade." Rocket suggested.

"You must be joking." Gamora glared at Rocket.

"No, really, I heard they find you attractive." Rocket said.

"Look it's 20 feet up in the air and it's in the most heavily guarded part in the prison. It's impossible to get up there _without_ being seen." Peter pointed out.

I got distracted and saw that Groot had been looking at the black panel Rocket had been telling us about. He ripped off the panel and tossed it behind him, not caring who he hit. He proceeded to stretch up and pull the battery out of the thing, but appeared to be having trouble.

"Uh guys?" I tried getting their attention.

"Well I got a plan and that plan requires a freakin' quarnerex battery, **SO FIGURE IT OUT!**" He yelled in Peter's face. "Can I get back to it? Thanks..."

"Guys?" I asked.

"Now listen, this is important." Rocket continued. "Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we've gotta move quickly."

"Hello?"

"So you definitely need to get that **_last_**." Rocket finished.

"Hey!" I finally yelled.

The three of them looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

I pointed over at Groot, who finally ripped out the quarnerex battery. As Rocket had just described, all the power went out and the entire place was in emergency mode. Groot seemed un-phased by this and held out the battery for Rocket.

"Or we could just get it **_first_** and improvise!" Rocket yelled.

"I'll get the arm band." Gamora got up from her seat quickly.

"Leg!" Peter ran in the other direction.

Rocket grew very VERY annoyed and pulled at his fur. In a way, he almost looked adorable, but there was no way I'd tell him that right now.

"Put it down, or we'll shoot!" A guard yelled at Groot.

"**_I. AM. GROOOOOOOOOT!_**" He roared.

As the guards opened fire on Groot I was pulled to the side by Drax.

"I take it you are trying to escape now, Miss Quill?" Drax asked.

"Umm...yes?" I was still confused at everything that was going on.

"Let us make our way then."

Rocket had taken shelter behind Groot as the guards still shot their guns at them.

"We need to help them!" I yelled.

Drax nodded and held out his hand.

"Grab my hand, Stellar. And run with me." Drax said.

_Um...what? _

I slowly took my hand in his and before I realized what was happening we were both charging towards the guards attacking Rocket and Groot. After figuring out what Drax was up to. We used our linked hands to trip the guards and literally ambush some of them and take them out. After Drax released my hand I found a gun on the ground and made a move to grab it. I kicked another guard in the face as he tried going for the same gun and knocked him out.

"ROCKET!"

His ears perked up and glanced at me from behind Groot.

"CATCH!"

I threw the heavy gun over towards them. Rocket caught it with ease and held it like it was precious to him. He cocked the gun and grinned dangerously.

"Oh..._yeah..._"

"Run!" I yelled at Drax.

I grabbed Drax's hand and we both ran for it and dodged all of the friendly fire with Rocket's newly attained weapon.

_THAT'S THE LAST TIME I GIVE HIM A GUN!_

After taking out most of the guards, Groot began heading over to the watchtower and stretched his body, so that we could climb up his body. Soon enough, we all met up at the watch tower. Rocket managed to unlock the door and inside, we found a guard who was attempting to call for back up. He fell silent and raised his hands up in surrender. Groot grabbed him by the waist and threw him out like garbage. In seconds, Rocket shut the door, locked it, and got to work quickly.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora glared at Drax.

I blushed when I realized Drax was still holding my hand.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman." Drax returned Gamora's glare.

"**Peter** promised him he could stay with us until he kills Ronan." I answered.

Peter smiled at me sheepishly as I also glared at him.

"What? I always keep my promises. Especially when their too muscly whack jobs will kill me if I don't." Peter put the robotic leg on the counter next to Rocket. "Here you go."

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I only needed two things." Rocket tried holding back a grin.

"What?!" Peter looked at Rocket in disbelief.

"I thought it would be funny! Wasn't it funny? What did he look like hoppin' around out there on one leg?" Rocket snickered.

"I had to transfer him 30 thousand units!" Peter yelled. "The kitchen just blew up!" He then shouted.

Rocket continued to laugh to himself as he rushed around and got back to work. My eyes widened when I saw that back up had finally arrived.

"You have a plan right? Or was that _another_ thing you made up?!" Peter asked.

"I have a plan, I have a plan!" Rocket rushed around and continued to press buttons and mess with wires.

"Silence your yammering and release us from this earthly confinement." Drax spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with the walking thesaurus." Peter joked.

"Do not **ever** call me a thesaurus again." Drax threatened Peter.

"It's just a metaphor." I told him.

Drax relaxed a little bit and nodded at me.

"His people are completely literal, sweetheart. Metaphors are gonna go right over his head." Rocket continued fiddling with controls.

"They would not go over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch them." Drax said.

As I saw the big guns that security was loading, I grew scared and felt myself shaking in fear. Peter pulled me in towards him and held me.

"I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora muttered while shaking her head.

_Well she's not __**completely**__ wrong.._. -_-

"Those are some big guns..." Peter said worriedly.

The first window was then shot at and the glass began cracking.

"Rodent! We are ready to hear your plan!" Gamora shouted at Rocket.

"HOLD ON!" Rocket growled.

"I recognize this animal. We used to roast them over the flame as children. Your flesh is quite delicious." Drax commented.

"**NOT** HELPING!" Rocket glared back at him.

I gave Drax a mean look and pinched him.

"That's not nice." I told Drax.

The second window was shot at and began cracking. I grew nervous and held onto Peter rather tightly.

_What if we didn't make it out of here alive?_

After the third window was shot at, I heard 'FIRE!' from the down below. I hid my face in the crook of Peter's neck as he embraced me. I expected to hear us screaming as we all died, but nothing of the sort happened. I slowly pulled myself away from Peter and noticed that Rocket had saved us just in time. I stared out into the main room and realized what Rocket had done.

"You turned off the artificial gravity everywhere, but in here.." Gamora noticed.

I leaned down and hugged Rocket.

"Good job." I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart." Rocket stood tall and seemed to appreciate my compliment.

Rocket pressed another button and in seconds the room was released from the watchtower. The little robots we had the pleasure of getting shot at were now being controlled by Rocket. They latched themselves onto the bottom of the room and Rocket used the robots to get the room moving.

"I told you I had a plan." Rocket smirked.

It was like a game of pinball as Peter had once told me about. We were hitting guards and practically bouncing off the walls as the room was moving. It was almost fun, until we crashed that is. Once we were no longer moving, Peter smiled.

"That _was_ a pretty great plan." He admitted.

"How do we get out?" I looked at the sealed off door.

Peter kicked out the cracked windows and helped us get out. We ran quickly and Peter had located the Milano.

"Go to the Milano! Stellar will lead you there! It's the orange and blue ship!" Peter ran off.

I knew right away what Peter was going after. It wasn't the orb he was really concerned about, not like Gamora, but he was really after his Walkman. I knew how much it meant to him. Gamora quickly followed Peter as the rest of us ran for the Milano.

"This way!" I yelled.

A few guards were in our way, but we easily knocked them off their feet and continued to push on. When we finally reached the Milano, I grew worried about Peter.

_I just hope he's okay..._

After a few minutes, Gamora came into the ship and grabbed a seat.

"Go!"

Before I could object, Rocket took control of the ship and had the ship hovering right outside the prison..

"How the hell is Quill supposed to get here?!"

"He declined to share that information." Gamora replied.

"What the hell are we waiting around here for? You got the orb right?" Rocket looked at Gamora.

"**We're not leaving without Peter!**" I yelled furiously.

Rocket seemed almost surprised by my outburst, but quickly covered it up. Gamora opened the bag and almost threw the bag away in anger. I smirked as I realized that Peter probably tricked Gamora and still had the orb. Gamora tossed the bag at me, huffing angrily as she did so.

"Here. Your belongings are in here." She grumbled. "Your so called _'brother'_ is a piece of work."

"You better watch how you talk about Peter, Gamora. You might make another enemy today if you do." I warned her.

Gamora stared back at me for several seconds before nodding in reply.

"Behold!" Drax pointed out the window.

I smiled as I saw Peter making his way over to us in his usual 'Starlord' outfit. As Peter came inside, Drax clapped him on the back.

"What did you get?" Drax asked.

Peter handed him his Walkman before taking a seat.

"You are an idiot." Drax then said.

I would have laughed, but I was pretty angry. I was angry at mostly Gamora, Rocket, and Peter himself. I walked over to Peter and I bet he was expecting a hug, but I punched him in the gut rather hard instead. He doubled over on the floor.

"If you ever hide something from me again, I _will_ hurt you." I told Peter. "I thought you could tell me anything." I gave him a look of sadness.

"I'm already hurt." Peter breathed out.

"No, I mean that I'll **really** hurt you. This is nothing compared to what will happen if you hide information from me again." I told him seriously. "I thought we could trust each other, but these past few days, you've proven me wrong."

With that said I walked down the stairs in the Milano, heading for the kitchen.

"Stellar, wait!" Peter called after me.

* * *

_I don't know why the website is acting weird, but it is. I apologize if there's anything wrong with the chapter. Like technical difficulties. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I had fun writing this one! Let me know what you think! _

_WE ARE GROOT!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but college is extremely hard right now, and I've been nothing but stressed this semester. I'm trying to get my shit together, so I apologize if I don't update as frequently as I used to. I'll update as fast as I can, but I just want all of you to know that I can't update as much as I used to. I'll try my best, but that's all you're going to get from me. I'll try really hard though because I love this story and I want to go through with finishing this. But please, **PLEASE** be patient okay? That's really all I'm asking for. Anyways, with that being said, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Hey, wait a second would yah?"

Peter quickly got up from the floor and grabbed my hand to prevent me from leaving the room.

"Let go, Peter." I grew angry.

"Listen, I've done nothing but put you in danger ever since I got involved with this orb. I just wanted you to stay with Rocket and Groot in the prison. They could protect you far more than I could." Peter blurted out. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I should have told you..."

I stopped to think about what Peter was saying.

_He was such a fool sometimes..._

"The day you found me, you gave me new clothes, gave me a new home, and then you said that we were in this together, that it was you and me against the universe. Do you remember _none_ of that?" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I- -I know...I just- -" Peter stuttered. "l was just trying to protect you...you can be mad at me all you want, but I was trying to do what I thought was best for you." Peter argued.

"I'm _hurt_ more than I am angry. I thought we were a team...do you really believe that I am **that** stupid? That you can't rely on me, or trust me?" I mumbled sadly.

"You're not stupid- -" Peter tried to hug me, but I pulled away.

"You're right about that! I'm. _Not_. Stupid." I glared at him. "You think I'm just some helpless naive girl, but hey. I learned from the best. I'll figure things out on my own! I might as well leave you like all your whores suggested before too. You apparently can't be honest with me anymore. Since you can't trust me with anything, why should I trust you?" I snapped.

I turned to walk away again, but Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room again.

"You're the only person in this damn galaxy that _actually_ means something to me! If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do! You're my sister! I don't want you to get hurt or die even! What do you want me to tell you?! Yes, I lied to you! I won't do it again alright?!" Peter shouted.

I finally stopped trying to leave and just stared at Peter, trying to see if he was lying. I pressed my fingers to his neck and he just paused as he tried to figure out what I was doing. I closed my eyes and felt his pulse, after five seconds, I stepped back.

"Well you're not lying." I then cracked a small smile. "Let's put this on a bridge and move on alright?"

"You mean put all of this _under_ a bridge and move on?" Peter grinned.

"You know what I mean!" I punched his arm. "From now on, you tell me everything, okay? And I mean it!"

"It's a deal." He nodded.

I jumped into Peter's arms and he hugged me tightly. It felt so good to have my brother back.

"Awww. This is just so touching..." Rocket smirked.

"I am Groot."

"I know, it's just too sweet, I think I might throw up." Rocket chuckled.

"Would you like a hug as well, Rocket?" I winked at him.

"Nope! I think I'm good! All this sappy shit is making me sick. I'm gonna go and get some work done."

* * *

After getting changed out of my prison clothes, I tried keeping myself busy, because I grew incredibly bored. Drax was off thinking about something (his family most likely), Gamora was doing whatever it is assassins do, Rocket was fiddling around with some new machine he was making, and Groot was being Groot. I grabbed the gun that Rocket had used to shoot Peter with during our encounter on Xandar. Rocket noticed me inspecting the gun and became touchy.

"Hey hey! Put that down, sweetheart! You could hurt someone with that! Particularly a _furry_ someone!" Rocket tried getting out of range.

"I'm just looking at it. My finger's not even on the trigger." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even _know_ how to use a gun? Just put it down, toots!" Rocket told me.

I cocked the huge gun and aimed it at Rocket. His eyes widened and he raised his hands up.

"**WHOA!**"

"I think I know how to use a gun. I'm not as helpless as you would think, Rocket." I informed him.

"Okay, you're not as clueless as I once thought, NOW PUT THE DAMN THING DOWN!" He yelled.

I smirked at Rocket and put down his weapon on the table nearby.

"You're awfully jumpy aren't you?" I giggled.

"Well when someone's aiming a gun at me, specifically a gun that **I** designed, I have a right to get fuckin' jumpy! That thing packs a punch!" Rocket became defensive.

_I bet it must have really hurt Peter..._

"Sorry. I'm just bored..." I sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

After several minutes of silence, Rocket spoke up.

"Maybe you could help me out. I'll keep yah busy, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Really?" I smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah...come on over, bring that wrench while you're at it." Rocket chuckled.

It was probably an hour later, but Rocket had managed to build a device. We were working on something else when Peter came over looking annoyed and angry.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing?! You can't take apart **my** ship without asking me!" Peter yelled.

_Wait...he's building machines out of the ship? Whoops..._

"What is this?" Peter tried touching the machine.

"Don't touch that. It's a bomb." Rocket smacked his hand away.

"A _bomb?_" Peter's eyes widened. "And you leave it lying around?"

"I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket defended.

"What's a box gonna do?!" Peter gave him a look of disbelief.

Rocket pulled open one of the drawers and tried looking for said box and when he saw a tiny wrapped box, my eyes widened.

"Rocket, not that one!" I put my hand over his.

Rocket resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and went back to tinkering with his new device.

"What's that one?" Peter asked.

"That's for when things get _really_ hard core." Rocket grinned deviously. "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one's blowing up any moons." Gamora glared at us.

"You suck the joy out of everything." Rocket mumbled in disappointment.

Peter rolled his eyes before turning to Gamora.

"Listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter said.

"We're headed in the right direction." She assured us. "For now..." She then added.

"If we're going to be working together, you might wanna trust me." Peter told Gamora.

"That's funny coming from you." I said aloud.

My eyes widened and I clasped a hand over my mouth when I realized I had said that out loud. Rocket however, found what I said funny and began snickering beside me.

_Whoops..._

"I thought we were past that, Stells?" Peter looked hurt.

"Sorry..." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what **this** is." Peter continued.

Peter grabbed the orb and began inspecting it.

"I don't know what it is." Gamora replied.

"...I have a feeling that this thing is a weapon of some kind." I guessed.

"If it's a weapon, then we should use it against Ronan!" Drax grabbed the orb from Peter.

"Put it down, you fool! You'll destroy us all!" Gamora glared at Drax.

"Or just you, murderess!" Drax retorted.

Gamora grew defensive and furious and got in Drax's face.

"I let you live you once, princess!" Gamora said.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" Drax shouted.

"Stop it! **NOW!**" I got up and pushed the two away from each other.

Drax and Gamora gave me a look of surprise at my strength.

"Yeah! Nobody is killing anyone on my ship!" Peter joined in. "Look, we're stuck together until we get the money."

"I have no interest in money." Drax looked at Peter in disgust and tossed the orb back to him before storming off.

"Good. More for the four of us." Peter shrugged.

Groot looked sad and gave Peter a hurt expression.

"The _five_ of us." He corrected. "Partners?" Peter looked at all of us.

"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you." Gamora glared at Peter. "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill...your ship is _filthy_."

Peter didn't seem at all bothered by the insult and smirked instead.

"She has no idea." Peter watched as Gamora was out of hearing distance. "If I had a black light, this place would look like a Jackson Palmer painting." He laughed.

I perked up and gave Peter a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Rocket seemed to understand what Peter meant and gave Peter a horrified look before rolling his eyes and going to back to tinkering with his machine.

"You've got issues, Quill. You have someone else livin' here you too, yah jackass." Rocket grumbled.

"But what's he mean?" I repeated.

* * *

Everyone seemed annoyed that Peter had put his cassette tape on again, but I was enjoying the music. I laughed as Peter grabbed my hand and began dancing with me.

"Alright! Now go!" Peter finished his little dance and waited for me to copy him.

"I'll try." I smiled.

I swung my hips as Peter had done, but stopped what I was doing when I heard someone choking behind me. Groot came over to Rocket and helped him breathe again.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

I bent down and held Rocket's face in my hands.

"Just perfect...do you mind not dancing around me? Holy _shit_. Definitely was not expecting that..." He breathed out.

"Do you not like my dancing? I'm sorry...I was just..."

"Oh trust me, your dancing ain't terrible, in fact it's the exact opposite. You have such a nice ass- -"

"And let's just stop right there, shall we?" Peter grabbed my hand and smiled nervously.

"What did you say?" I asked Rocket.

"That your dancing is wonderful!" Peter told me. "And he also said that he's completely jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what- -" Groot elbowed Rocket. "Oh yeah, _completely_ jealous. Insanely jealous...of your dancing..." He then agreed.

I gave the three a weird look before exiting the room.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom then..." I said.

Peter waited until I left and started whispering harsh things at Rocket.

* * *

After what seemed like days to me, I was probably exaggerating anyway, we arrived to our destination. My eyes widened when I saw a huge skull floating in space.

_Was that thing alive?!_

"Whoa..." I gasped.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere." Gamora answered. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being."

"This is so awesome." I smiled and grew excited.

"Be wary heading in, rodent. There are no regulations here whatsoever." Gamora warned Rocket.

I noticed that Rocket tensed up at the way Gamora addressed him. It made me angry for some reason, overprotective of my friend.

"Stop calling him that. It's not nice." I glared at Gamora.

For several seconds Gamora stared at me with no expression on her face at all. She looked devoid of any emotion, it almost scared me.

_Rocket was right about her...and she **is** a deadly assassin after all._

"You better stop talking down to me. I take orders from _no one._" Gamora stepped forward until our chests were touching.

I was almost terrified, but I managed to conceal my fear. Drax had told me one thing in prison, something that was valuable advice: _Know how to take care of yourself and stand your ground._ So I did just that.

"If you were respectful and had half a brain, I wouldn't have to tell you these things. Calling people names is rude, especially calling the person that just broke you out of prison, names like _rodent_." I retorted. "You should be grateful he helped you."

I saw a brief flicker of guilt in Gamora's eyes and deep down I think she was trying to tell me that she was sorry, but realizing that we were still with the others, she quickly regained her composure and gave me a death glare at me instead. Gamora backed off and went back to staring at Knowhere.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tevan group sent in workers to mine the organic matter in the skull." Gamora continued. "Brain tissue, spinal fluid, all rare resources. Highly valued in black markets across the galaxy."

"Gross." Peter scrunched up his nose in disgust as we flew inside the eyeball of the celestial being's head.

Soon enough, we landed the Milano and began following Gamora.

"It's dangerous and illegal work. Only suitable for outlaws." Gamora finished her story.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws." Peter grinned smugly. "Billy the Kid, Bonny and Clyde, John Stamos..."

"Sounds like a place in which I would like to visit." Drax spoke up.

"You should." Peter nodded in agreement.

I noticed some children running around asking people for units and I grew sad. Peter grew defensive however and shook his head at me, giving me a look that said that these kids weren't to be trusted.

"Keep an eye on your pockets." Peter warned everyone.

Groot smiled as a little girl approached him for units and he simply grew a small flower out of his palm, plucked it, and handed it over to the girl. She smiled, but didn't seem extremely satisfied I could tell. We continued on and Gamora led us inside a place similar to the restaurant in Xandar. It was loud, crowded, and full of intoxicated people.

"Your buyer's in there?" Rocket gave Gamora a look of suspicion.

"We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora nodded.

"This is no respectable establishment!" Drax snapped. "What do you expect us to do while we wait?"

* * *

Groot didn't look particularly happy at the game people were making bets on, not as much as Rocket and Drax were. We were all drinking and trying to relax as we waited for this 'representative' of the buyer to come show up.

"This is fun! Let us have more of this blue drink!" Drax yelled.

"That's the first thing that came out of your mouth that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket howled with laughter.

For the first time, it seemed like things were going great, but I spoke up too soon. After a few minutes, I noticed that Rocket and Drax were yelling things at each other, and before I realized what was going on, Groot stepped in and tackled Drax to the ground, causing a scene. I almost spit out my drink and fell off of my chair, but I managed to stand up straight and wobbled over to them.

"Guys! Stop it!" I shrieked.

"Stay out of my way, toots! This ain't your fight!" Rocket shoved me away and got out his huge gun to aim at Drax.

I pouted and huffed in frustration. I was thankful when finally Peter showed up.

"HEY! What're you guys doing?!" Peter yelled at us.

"The vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax glared at Rocket.

"That is true!" Rocket replied angrily.

"He has no respect!" Drax continued.

"That is _also_ true!" Rocket agreed.

"Hold on! Calm down!" Peter tried breaking up the fight.

"Keep callin' me vermin, tough guy!" Rocket slurred. "You're just gonna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket! You're drunk! Nobody's laughing at you!" Peter told him.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does!" Rocket raised his voice. "**HE** called me vermin!" He pointed at Drax. "And **SHE** called me rodent!" He pointed at Gamora. "Well I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be _torn_ apart and _put_ back together over **and** over and turned into some...some little _monster!_" He growled. "**She's** the only one that don' treat me like I'm garbage!" He pointed at me. "You're all pieces of shit!" He grew furious.

_What's going on? It's so hard to think with all of this yelling! Why did I have to drink?!_

I noticed the tears in the corners of Rocket's eyes. I too felt myself crying, but not for me, for _him_. The expression on his face was enough to put me in tears. It made me so sad seeing him like this, I wanted to hug Rocket so badly, but Groot put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me over to him.

"Well let's see if you can laugh after I put five or six good shots through _YOUR FUCKIN' FACE!_" He raised his gun and aimed at Drax.

"No no no no no no! 5 billion units, Rocket! Come on man! Just suck it up for one more night and you're rich!" Peter stepped in front of Rocket.

Rocket fell silent, but finally lowered his gun.

"Fine...but I can't promise when all of this is over that I won't kill every last one of you jerks." Rocket grumbled.

"See! This is why _none_ of you have any friends! Five seconds after meeting someone and you're already trying to kill them!" Peter glared at everyone, but particularly more at Drax and Gamora.

"We have traveled half way across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax grumbled and stormed off.

"Drax, wait!" Peter tried to stop him.

"Let him go." Gamora told Peter. "We don't need him."

"What did you just say?" I glared at Gamora. "You are so mean! You have so much hatred and anger inside of you! What is your _problem?!_" I finally snapped. "I have never met anyone that's so cold and ruthless! Are you really that heartless?!"

I may not have known Drax that well, but the way she talked about him, it made me furious. The way she talked about Rocket on the Milano, also made me furious.

_What the hell happened to this woman that she felt the need to be this cold towards others?!_

Before Gamora could reply, a pink woman similar to the way Bereet looked on Xandar, had called for her.

"My lady Gamora. I am here to fetch you for my master." She announced.

* * *

_Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! I mean, I don't like the scene where Rocket has drunk rant, particularly because it makes me SUPER sad. Like I was crying in the theater when I watched that part. I wanted to hug Rocket more than anything during that scene. But then I was brought back to reality and cursed Bradley Cooper for making me fall in love with a CG raccoon. Anyway...Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll try to patch things up with Gamora and Stellar! I actually rather like Gamora. I don't hate her at all, but that's how I felt during those scenes, and I tried putting those feelings into Stellar. I'm sorry if you didn't like that! Don't worry! I love Gamora too! ANYWAY...review and let me know what you think! Be honest, but don't be a total jerk and crush my heart and shred it into smithereens! Love you guys!_

_WE ARE GROOT!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but as I've said before, school is a pain in my ass and I've been doing **nothing** but school work. If I don't have a chapter right away DON'T PANIC! Like seriously, I have a life other than fanfiction (believe it or not...) I love you guys, but stop being up my ass about updating okay? I've gotten messages that are just like, "IF YOU DON'T UPDATE I WILL DIE!" and that literally scared me (Not going to name any names...). Just please don't say stuff like that. I tend to take things seriously...sometimes I can't tell if a person is joking or not. Anyway, in short, I have more important things to do like school work, so that I can actually get a decent job when I'm older, so if I don't make an update right away, **please** understand that. I'll stop being a debby-downer now and let you read the chapter. I'm sorry, I just had a tough week, I'm sick right now, and I also just needed to let that out. ENJOY THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!_

* * *

Although I was still ticked off at Gamora, I finally sobered up a bit when the pink woman had led us to a much bigger room. What stunned me was the many glass cases that held many artifacts. What really had me slightly freaked out was that there weren't just items in glass cases, there were actual live creatures in some of them! I heard something bark and turned to see a dog from Terra!

_But what was the dog doing in such clothing?_

"Aaaww...you're so cute." I smiled and came over to the display case.

The dog tilted his head in a way that I found extremely adorable. It almost looked like it was smiling at me too.

"I wish I could pet you. You're so adorable!" I cooed at the dog.

As soon as Rocket had seen what I was gawking at, his ears flattened down against his head and he glared at the dog. The dog soon noticed Rocket and the two glared at each other, growling.

"Uh...Rocket?" I grew concerned.

"He growled at me first!" He snapped.

I gently put my hand on his shoulder and led him away from the display case.

"Let's just go back to the others huh?" I gently gripped his shoulder.

We came back over to where the others were.

"We house the galaxies largest collection of fauna relics and species of all manor." The pink woman explained. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector." She introduced.

And here came a man wearing a furry pelt and some glasses that looked stylish, but were most likely used for other purposes. I was intrigued by this man to say the least. When the man glanced over at me however, he looked completely interested.

_He gives me the creeps...especially at the way he's staring at me right now..._

"You...what is your species?" The man asked me.

"Umm...what?" I blinked in surprise. "I mean...I came from a planet that died out...I was the only one who lived there." I then explained.

"I have never seen a woman like yourself before." He smiled and grabbed my hand to kiss it. "Your eyes are _very_ intriguing...would you mind if I dissected you to find out what species you are?" He asked. "After you're dead of course..." He quickly added.

_...what?_ 0-0

I smiled nervously as I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I said politely.

_RUN AWAY! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! _0w0

"That's too bad. Perhaps I can change your mind in the future, should we ever cross paths again." He winked at me.

Peter came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the Collector.

"It's not going to happen. Hate to burst your bubble..." Peter spoke up.

In seconds, his attention immediately went to Groot.

"I'd never thought I'd meet a Groot." He smiled. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now, so that I may be able to own your carcass. At the moment of your death of course."

_What the hell?! He just literally asked me that! _

"I am Groot." He replied.

"Why? So he can turn yah into a freakin' arm chair?" Rocket rolled his eyes at Groot.

"That's your pet?" The Collector asked.

My eyes widened and I quickly came over to Rocket before he could reply with an insult of his own.

"Let's just get back to what we're here for shall we?" I chuckled nervously.

Rocket narrowed his eyes at me, but shrugged and stood with Groot.

"I can handle myself, sweetheart." Rocket told me. "Don't worry about me."

_The thing is... I can't help but worry about **you**, Rocket._

"Tivan." Gamora spoke up. "We've been halfway through the galaxy for this orb." Gamora got The Collector's attention.

"Very well then. Let's see what you brought." Tivan walked over to Gamora and Peter.

Peter smiled and got out the orb. Peter's eyes widened when he dropped it, but then quickly got it from the ground and held it out for Tivan to take. The Collector took the orb and we all gathered around a table to observe.

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities." He told us.

He flipped a switch and before we knew it, there was a machine that was holding the orb and opening it before our very eyes. As it was opened there was a bright light emitting from the orb's core.

_It's a stone? That's what the orb had inside of it?_

I grew tense and started to ignore what Tivan was saying. The longer I stared at this stone, the more I started to get nervous. It felt like old feelings were starting to come back. It confused me because I had no idea that I've had these feelings before. But then I thought...

_Maybe this stone had something to do with my previous life...I had no memories as a child, before I met Peter and Yondu. What was my life like before?_

I snapped out of my daze as I heard Rocket speaking.

_Or more like getting snippy..._

"Oh blah blah blah!" Rocket rolled his eyes. "We're all very fascinated, whitey. So when do we get paid?"

"I apologize for his behavior, sir." I smiled at Tivan.

Tivan nodded in reply.

"How would you like to be paid?" He asked.

"What do you think, fancy pants? Units!" Rocket yelled.

"**Carina!** Get away from there!" Tivan then shouted.

Our attention was brought over to the pink assistant. She stood over by the orb staring down at the stone before glaring at Tivan in pure hatred.

_Oh no...she's doing what I think she's doing..._

"I will no longer be your slave!" She yelled in rage.

_The orb...it's dangerous...I think...I think I'm starting to remember..._

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" I then yelled worriedly.

Carina grabbed the stone and immediately began screaming in pain. I stood there in shock as I watched what I'm pretty sure was the stone's doing, completely consumed Carina. It was obvious that Carina wasn't strong enough to handle the stone's power, but I don't know why she thought she could do it.

_Was working with Tivan really **that** bad?_

It was as if everything was in slow motion right at this moment. Peter grabbed Gamora and they both dove for cover. Peter looked at me and his eyes widened when he realized I was in the blast of the explosion. I looked at Peter and it felt like my life was flashing before my very eyes.

**FLASH!**

_"Come on! I'm gonna teach you to dance!" A thirteen year old Peter smiled at me._

_"But I do not know any dancing rituals!" I pouted._

_"Dancing rituals? No! We're just dancing! Come on! It'll be fun! I'll teach you how!" Peter laughed._

_"Alright fine! But do not make fun of me if I fail at this!" I whined._

_"Just relax, Stellar!" Peter grinned._

**FLASH!**

Peter looked terrified as I felt myself being thrown back from the explosion. I felt tears prickling my eyes. I didn't want to leave Peter, not like _this_ anyway. I remember when he finally told me about his old life on Earth, how his mother passed away from a disease known as cancer. It seemed like yesterday that he claimed me to be his sister, and now, he didn't just lose a mother, he's going to be losing a sister as well.

_I can't do that to him...I can't die now!_

But what was worse was that I was never going to see any of my friends again. I just met Drax, but he seemed nice and I could definitely relate to him. Underneath that cold exterior, I'm sure Gamora was an amazing woman. Groot was incredibly nice and I considered him a close friend. And then there was Rocket...I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but I never wanted to leave his side. That much I was certain of.

**FLASH!**

_"So...will I see you again soon?_

_"I am Groot." Groot glared at Rocket._

_"Correction: Will **we** get to see you soon?" Rocket rolled his eyes at Groot._

_"Yeah. I usually come here a lot with my brother. I hope I bump into you guys again." I smiled warmly at Rocket and Groot._

_I crouched down and pulled Rocket in for a hug. He was hesitant, but slowly returned the hug. I felt the both of us being lifted and noticed that Groot was hugging us as well. I giggled again as Groot finally put us back down. I let go of Rocket and winked at him before making my way out of the place._

**FLASH!**

Dots filled my vision and I felt something wrapping around my waist before everything went black. I was pretty sure I died right then and there. But I didn't want to die...

_Not now..._

* * *

_What...who's yelling?_

My vision was blurred and I could hear nothing but that ringing in my ears.

"Come on, doll face! Wake up!" The voice was muffled.

I tried sitting up, but it was no use.

_Everything hurts...it hurts so bad..._

"Shit! Is she not breathing?!"

I felt something on my chest for a brief minute, before it pulled away.

"I am Groot..." Another muffled voice spoke up.

"_**What?!**_ Seriously?! Ah crap! What do we do?!" The other voice panicked.

I felt something on me again, and in thirty seconds, my eyes shot open and I was gasping for air. I was able to breathe again...

_Thank god for that..._

My vision focused again, and suddenly I was able to see who was there.

"_Groot...Rocket...what's going on?_" I coughed.

"Holy shit...you really scared us..." Rocket sighed in relief.

"I am Groot." Groot looked worried as well.

Groot helped me stand up on my two feet. I leaned on Groot, because right now...it was incredibly hard to stand on my own. After a minute or two of remembering what happened, Peter and Gamora came out of the building looking worried. And guess what they still had with them?

_The orb._

"_**WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE IT?!**_" Rocket shouted.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! Leave it in there?!" Peter appeared as panicked as we all were.

"_Yes!_" Rocket replied. "Oh god! I can't believe you kept that thing in your purse!"

"It's not a purse! It's a knapsack!" Peter defended.

As Peter and Rocket kept arguing, I then realized something. If Ronan got the stone, the galaxy was doomed. Plus there's also the fact that Ronan and Thanos are working together as stated by Gamora. So if Ronan gets the stone, so does Thanos. And if Thanos also got the stone?

_We're all **completely** fucked._

"WHO CARES?!" I finally shouted.

The two looked at me in surprise. I didn't care if I looked crazy or insane, we had to leave, make sure Ronan nor Thanos got the stone. Everyone's lives depended on **us** right now.

"We have to keep it away from this Ronan guy! If Ronan and Thanos get that thing, that means the entire galaxy is _**completely**_ fucked!" I finally snapped.

_Oh dear...I'm so scared...what do we do?!_

"Stellar?" Peter looked at me in worry.

"**WHAT?!**" I glared at him.

"I think you're having a panic attack..." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Just take a deep breath okay?"

Right now, I wasn't thinking about myself. I could worry about myself later. We just needed to get that orb into safe hands right now! That was our first priority!

"Peter, you have to go! **NOW!** Worry about me later!" I screamed.

I probably sounded harsh and I really felt bad for yelling at Peter like this, especially considering I could have just died like several minutes ago. The way he looked at me when I was being flung back from the explosion, I could totally understand why he was worried about me, but **I** didn't matter right now. The fate of the galaxy was all that mattered right now.

"Peter she's right. We have to bring the orb to the Nova Core. There's a chance that they can contain it!" Gamora agreed with me.

"Are you kidding me?! We're wanted by the Nova Core! Just give the damn thing to Ronan!" Rocket yelled.

I glared at Rocket, who looked at me in surprise.

"How could you even _say_ that?!" I shouted.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?!" Peter joined in.

_...why are we all yelling again? I just realized we're all shouting at each other..._

"Oh what are you? A _saint_ or something?! What has the galaxy **ever** done for you?! Why do **_you_** wanna save it?!" Rocket asked Peter.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who **lives** in it!" Peter shouted.

Gamora grabbed Peter by his jacket and forced him to look at her.

"Peter, listen to me. Your sister is right, we cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova." Gamora said.

Gamora looked scared...something that any of us rarely saw during the short time we've known her.

"Right, right...okay. I think you're right." Peter nodded in agreement. "_Or_ we could give it to somebody who's **not** going to arrest us, who's _really_ nice for a lot of money."

I glared at Peter in hatred.

_How could he be so selfish at a time like this?!_

"You're despicable." Gamora said.

"For once, I'm with her on this one, Peter." My legs shook as I stood by Gamora and placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

Gamora gave me a look of surprise, like she was shocked that I was even agreeing with her at all.

_Did she really think I was going to side with Peter about this? This is low...even for him..._

All of us became more panicked as we saw more ships land nearby. One of them was Yondu's ship, and another, was Ronan's.

_OH. SHIT. _O.O

I looked over and saw Drax standing in front of the ships with his knives raised and ready to attack.

"YOU CALLED RONAN?!" I shouted at Drax.

I saw Yondu getting out of his ship and realized that he spotted us.

"PETER! Take the orb with Gamora and go! NOW!" I hit Peter's arm.

Peter almost looked at me with guilt, but as soon as I gave him a smile of reassurance that I would be alright, Peter nodded his head and ran with Gamora.

"Quill! Don't you move, boy!" Yondu yelled at Peter.

I wanted to run with Peter more than anything, but considering how shaky I was, I knew it wasn't such a good idea. I saw Rocket yelling at Groot to stay with me because he wouldn't be able to fit in one of the small ships he hijacked. Groot gave up arguing with Rocket and stood by my side ready to help. I glanced over at Drax and my eyes widened in fear when I finally saw Ronan step out of his ship. You didn't even have to know what Ronan looked like and this was the first time I've ever seen him, but I knew right from my first glance at him that this was the guy we should all be afraid of.

___Ronan was officially here._

* * *

_Well this was all I could write right now, and that's just going to have to do for now. Just be patient with me guys, I'll finish this story soon! I promise!_

_WE ARE GROOT!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey fellas! I finally had some free time! I'm really sorry that this chapter is short (I hate short chapters too), but hey! It's better than nothing at all! School sucks right now and I'm really trying to get through it...I'll need lots of chocolate...it's a girls best friend after all. Anyway, I got a review or two that said I should have Stellar more involved with the plotline of the movie and I really do appreciate all of your advice, so I tried doing that. I'll try to finish the story soon! I promise! Enjoy!_

* * *

I may have not known Drax for very long, but seeing him about to take on Ronan nearly gave me a heart attack. I remembered him mentioning that his wife and daughter were murdered by Ronan, but I didn't see that as a reason to basically commit suicide. Ronan looked like a powerful man, a _**really**_ powerful man.

_What the hell was Drax thinking?!_

My legs were still shaking as people on Knowhere scattered to find shelter and get away from the shit that was about to go down.

_Heheh...that sounded like something Rocket would have said._

I was angry at Drax, not only was he going to get himself killed, but Ronan could possibly get the stone if his army got to Gamora and Peter which could possibly kill them along in the process as well. Thousands of emotions were flying through me all at once: anger, sadness, but the one that stuck out most was **fear**. All of these feelings were overwhelming and as I watched Drax step forward and get ready to 'attack' Ronan, I grew anxious and kept debating with myself.

_Should I help Drax? Or just stand by and watch him get killed by Ronan?_

As I began to move my wobbling legs forward, Groot put a hand on my shoulder and gave me that look that said, "_Whatever you're thinking. **DON'T**. DO. IT._"

"I am _Groot_." Groot told me worriedly.

"I know this is probably a really bad idea...like a _really_ bad one, but I can't just stand by and let Ronan kill Drax. I don't know him well, but I consider him my friend. And I **refuse** to watch my friends die while I stand by and do nothing when I could have helped prevent it. I am **_done_** standing by and being a liability." I told Groot.

Groot looked back at Drax and then glanced back at me. He sighed and nodded.

"I am Groot." He smiled faintly.

"Thanks buddy. Feel free to jump in at anytime if I'm near the brink of death." I patted Groot's arm and then started moving towards Drax.

My legs shook and I fell to my knees after five seconds. I glared at my legs and I balled my hands into fists as I grew irritated.

_STOP SHAKING! MOVE IT! __**NOW!**_

I stood up again and took a deep breath.

_**NOW **__**RUN!**_

I ignored the pain in my body and began sprinting towards Drax and Ronan.

_Please don't let me regret this._

Remembering about my guns that I had hidden away, I took them out from my holsters ready to fire at Ronan.

"BRING IT BITCHES!" I yelled.

I never really liked swearing, not like Peter anyway. But I felt like I needed to feel confident at the moment. If it meant swearing like a 'sailor' as Peter would say, then so be it.

_Try being like Rocket! Like Peter! AND LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!_

I jumped as high as I could and my feet landed on Drax's back. I pushed off of Drax, which made him move backwards towards the ground (_away_ from Ronan). I got out my guns and began shooting at Ronan. Ronan looked surprised, but quickly covered it up and got ready to fight me. He failed to dodge the first two shots, but quickly dashed backwards as I kicked out my leg, ready to strike him in the face with my foot. As I landed on the ground in front of Drax, Drax sat up and glared at me.

"Why did you do that?!" Drax yelled at me. "I had him!"

I glanced back at Drax and gave him the most serious and scary look I could muster. Drax's mouth clamped shut.

"I'm not letting you fight this psychopath alone, Drax. Now shut the hell up and help me take him down!" I practically growled at him.

Drax nodded and stood beside me. Ronan looked at us in what I believed was curiosity.

"And just who are _you?_" Ronan asked me.

"Stellar Quill. Sister of Peter Quill. Woman who will kick your ass. Need I go on?" I raised an eyebrow at Ronan.

_Jeez...where was all of this confidence coming from?! I'm never like this! _

Drax and I ran at Ronan and began attacking him with all the strength we had. Ronan however, was incredibly tough to hit. He mostly kept dodging all of our attacks, or making our attacks seem like nothing and hitting us back in return (rather hard I might add). The fact that he barely looked tired, never wavered during the fight, truly terrified me. It then made me realize- -

_That bastard is going easy on us. He's __**toying**__ with us!_

"You sonnuva bitch!" I slurred.

Ronan glared at me before finally hitting me with his huge hammer/staff thing. I flew back several feet and smacked against something really hard.

"STELLAR!" Drax yelled with worry. "You will pay for this, Ronan!" He grew furious.

I flinched at the pain all over my back. I slowly stood up and leaned against the hard building I hit. My vision blurred as I saw Drax getting nearly beaten to death by the hands of Ronan.

_Shit! I can't let him die! NO! I have to do something! ANYTHING!_

I shook my head and my vision was clear as day again. I looked for my guns, but no longer knew where they were. I ran at Ronan with my fists raised.

_There's no more options left! I don't know what else to do!_

I came at Ronan from behind, but before I even had a chance to attack, he whirled around and caught me by my neck. My eyes widened and I wriggled around, struggling for air while clawing at his arms.

"You...what is your real name?" Ronan asked.

I gave him a look of confusion and fear.

"Stell...ar..." I breathed out.

"I know you from somewhere...what is your _real_ name?" Ronan grew angry.

_What the hell is he going on about?!_

"Fu...ck...you..." I gasped for air.

"Very well then." Ronan picked up Drax's unconscious body and dragged us both to a tub of yellow liquid. "Those who fight together, die together."

I was being flung into the air and then everything was black.

* * *

My eyes widened when I felt something hit my chest. I sat up immediately and coughed up yellow liquid.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled at me.

"What a wonderful time to step in Groot." I rolled my eyes.

_Ronan..._

My eyes widened and I looked around frantically.

"Where's Ronan?!" I yelled.

Groot ignored me and dragged Drax's body out of the tub of yellow liquid and proceeded to save him. In seconds Drax coughed up yellow liquid.

"Shit...what happened?" I laid back on the ground.

A small ship landed nearby us and I saw Rocket climb out of it.

"Blasted idiot! They're all idiots!" Rocket grumbled.

"Rocket?" My eyes widened with worry.

_Where's Peter?! And Gamora?!_

Rocket! What happened?" I came over to him.

"Quill just got himself captured! That's what happened!" Rocket growled.

Rocket then stopped yelling and looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you covered in yellow goop?" Rocket asked. He then shook his head and got back to what he was yelling about "None of this would have happened if **_you_** didn't try to single-handedly take on a fuckin' army!" Rocket pointed at Drax.

We all stood there in silence before Drax spoke up.

"You are right." Drax admitted.

I looked at Drax in surprise.

_He's usually a stubborn idiot._

"I was a fool...all the anger. All the rage...was just to cover my loss." Drax bowed his head looking ashamed of himself.

"Oh boo hoo, my wife and child are _dead!_" Rocket mocked.

Groot and I gasped simultaneously and looked at Rocket in shock.

"That's...you can't just **say** that!" I said.

"I don't give a shit if I'm bein' mean! _Everyone's_ got dead people! It's **not** an excuse to get everyone else killed along the way!" Rocket yelled at Drax.

"Rocket...where's Peter and Gamora?" I felt my eyes tearing up.

_No...I won't cry...I won't cry..._

Rocket quickly averted his eyes and turned over to Groot.

"Come on Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as quickly as we can and maybe _just_ _maybe_ we'll be able to live full lives before Ronan gets there." Rocket began walking away with Groot.

"WHERE'S PETER?!" I yelled.

_Oh god...Ronan has the stone...what if he also had Peter and Gamora?! _

"Yondu's got them." Rocket finally answered me.

_Shit...they're as good as dead!_

"I am Groot." Groot walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Save them?! How?!" Rocket gave Groot a look of disbelief.

"I am Groot." Groot glared at Rocket.

"I know they're the only friends we ever had!" Rocket snapped. "But there's an army of Ravagers around them! And there's only two of us!"

"Excuse me? What the hell am I to you guys exactly?" I glared at Rocket.

"Okay, _three_ of us!"

"Four." Drax stood up.

Rocket looked furious and pulled at his ears and hair. He then began kicking a patch of dirt and grass.

"UUUUUGH! YOU'RE...MAKING...ME...BEAT...UP...GRASS!" He yelled.

"Just fly the ship..." I sighed and put my hand over my face.

Rocket stopped kicking the grass and it almost seemed all of his anger had vanished as he regained his composure. He then looked at me with a flirtatious grin plastered on his face.

"So...have I ever told you that you look hot when you're angry, sweetheart?"

_Oh boy..._

* * *

"This is the worst plan ever..." I sighed and shook my head.

"Well you weren't coming up with anything..." Rocket defended.

"You're serious right? I gave you so many ideas that DID NOT involve blowing up the ship Peter and Gamora are on! Don't give me that crap!" I glared at him.

"You're still hot when you're angry..." Rocket smirked.

My face heated up and I looked away from Rocket feeling flustered. Rocket turned on the speakers and started talking.

"Attention idiots! The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a hadron enforcer! A weapon of my own design." Rocket smiled smugly. "If you don't hand over our companions now, he's going to tear your ship a new one. A **_very_** big new one! I'm giving you to the count of 5!"

"Oh no..." I put my hands over my face.

"5! 4! 3- -"

"_ROCKET! It's me! Peter! For god's sake we figured it out! We're fine! CALL IT OFF!_" Peter's voice yelled from Yondu's speakers.

"Oh...hey Quill. What's going on?" Rocket asked nonchalantly.

I stood up and came over to the microphone, pushing Rocket out of the way.

"HEY!" Rocket cried out.

"Peter?! You're okay?!" I smiled.

"_I'm fine, Stellar!_" He replied.

* * *

Peter had hugged me like I was his lifeline, like his life had depended on it. I luckily held in the tears and kept my emotions in check. When Peter saw my neck his eyes widened.

"Okay so...what happened to your neck?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say that after 'dumb dumb' over here called Ronan and his forces, I tried helping him." I gestured to Drax. "We put up a good fight against Ronan for about five or ten minutes before he tried drowning us. Speaking of which...I'll need a shower."

"Wait...you _fought_ against Ronan?" Peter's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I lived..." I smiled sheepishly.

"Only because Groot saved your ass, sweetheart." Rocket pointed out.

"**Not**. Helping." I glared at Rocket.

Rocket raised his hands up in defense and backed away slowly with a teasing grin on his face.

"You're still hot when you're angry, babe." He winked at me.

I felt my face heat up and sat down. After we were all settled in our spots, Peter dropped a huge bomb on us. Both literally and figuratively.

"You call that figured out?!" Rocket yelled. "We're gonna rob the guys who just literally beat us senseless?!"

I was shocked at Peter's suggestion, but I knew that it was the right thing to do deep down.

"You wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by **blowing us up?!**" Peter retorted.

"We were only gonna blow them up if they didn't hand you over!" Rocket defended.

"How on earth were they supposed to do that when you only gave them to the count of five?!" Peter glared at Rocket.

"We didn't have time to work out the minutia of the plan!" Rocket snapped. "This is what we get for thinking optimistically."

"I am Groot." Groot folded his arms.

"They _are_ ungrateful!" Rocket agreed.

"What's important right now is that we get the Ravager's army to help us save Xandar!" Gamora joined in.

"So we can give the stone to _Yondu?_ Who's just gonna sell it to somebody even _worse?!_" Rocket scoffed.

"We'll figure that out later." Peter told us.

"We have to stop Ronan!" Gamora said desperately.

"I have a plan!" Peter said.

"_You_ have a plan?" Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Peter nodded.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket pointed out.

"No I'm not!" Peter argued. "People say it all the time! It's not that unique of a thing to say!"

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan!" Rocket folded his arms together and smiled smugly.

"I have..._part_ of a plan!" Peter then said.

_Oh dear..._

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax spoke up.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere!" Gamora snapped at Drax.

"I just saved Quill!" Drax looked hurt.

"We've already established that blowing up the ship I'm on isn't saving me!" Peter sighed in frustration.

"When did we establish this?" Drax asked.

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter yelled.

"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else." Drax clapped his hands together and stared at the ceiling.

"She's right, you don't get an opinion." Rocket pointed at Drax. "What percentage?" He looked back at Peter.

"I don't know...about twelve percent..." Peter hesitantly replied.

"Twelve percent?! **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" Rocket threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"That's a fake laugh!" Peter glared at Rocket.

"It's real!" Rocket ceased his laughter.

"Totally fake!" Peter argued.

"That is the most real, hysterical, authentic laugh in my entire life because **that** is not a plan!" Rocket assured him.

"It's barely a concept." Gamora mumbled.

"You're on _their_ side?!" Peter looked at Gamora in disbelief.

"I am Groot."

"Thank you! Thank you Groot." Peter patted Groot's shoulder. "You see? Groot's the only one of you that's got a clue!"

Groot was caught chewing a leaf on his shoulder. Peter hid his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Guys...we've gotta stop fooling around." I finally spoke up.

Everyone's eyes were now on me and for once, no one was arguing, it was completely silent.

_Do they still want me to talk? Okay then...here I go..._

"Peter said that Yondu is gonna come back any minute to hear this spectacular plan of ours. We've gotta do this. You know when I look around at you guys...you know what I see? Losers."

_Uh...no wait...uh...shit! Okay! Just roll with it! You can do that!_

"I mean...people who've lost stuff." I clarified. "And we have. All of us have lost something...our homes, our families, normal lives. Usually life takes more than it gives, but **not** today. Today it's given something. It's given us a chance." I told them.

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit, pardon my language." I coughed and blushed. "For once, and to not run away." I continued. "I for one, am not standing by as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives. I'm never going to stand by and watch something that horrific take place knowing I could have helped prevent it. Never again." I grew serious.

"Look...Quill...you're asking us to die." Rocket spoke lowly.

"I guess I am, Rocket. But I think it'd be worth it because in the long run, our sacrifice to save the galaxy won't be in vain. _We_ can actually make a difference."

I let my words sink in and for five minutes there was nothing but pure silence. Gamora finally stood up.

"Quill...I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I would be honored to die among my friends." Gamora looked at me with respect.

I stood there in shock at Gamora's statement.

_She just...called me her friend..._

Peter walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I've always got your back." Peter gave me a genuine smile.

"Stellar...you and your brother are honorable people. I will fight beside you as I did before. And in the end...I will see my wife and daughter again..." Drax cracked a small smile.

"I am Groot." Groot stood up as well.

All eyes went to Rocket and he seemed irritated, and confused, like he didn't know what to decide.

"Ah what the hell? I don't got that long a lifespan anyway..." Rocket gave in and stood up as well. "Now I'm standing! Happy? We're all standin' in a circle...like a bunch of _jackasses_."

I burst out into laughter at what Rocket had just said. Everyone looked at me like I was suddenly crazy.

"What? Don't tell me that what he said wasn't funny." I giggled. "I needed that laugh today..."

_Ah...we're all gonna die._ :D

* * *

_I was thinking of Megamind when I said at the end 'We're all gonna die', I apologize for that. God Megamind is such a good movie...Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If not, then I'll try to do better in my free time next chapter! Thank you guys for being so supportive. I'll try to update as quickly as I can!_

_WE ARE GROOT!_

_Bellas2silly_


End file.
